


Morning routine

by LiveLongAndLove



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Anders is here to make him feel better about mornings, Domestic Fluff, Imagine your OTP, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Mitchell is NOT a morning person, Morning Cuddles, Morning Routines, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLongAndLove/pseuds/LiveLongAndLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How are the mornings with Anders and Mitchell, now that they're living together (and obviously sharing the same bed) ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning routine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there !   
> So I found this little thing in my computer, and I totally forgot about it until now. It's a little drabble I wrote during my maths exam (you can guess that no, I'm not really good at maths haha) and I decided to post it here.   
> It's very short, my summary sucks (I know, like always...) and English is not my native language so I hope there's no grammar mistakes...   
> I hope you'll enjoy reading it anyway !

Anders was usually waking up first. He liked to wake up early just to stay in the sheets a little longer before he actually had to get up. When he was still alone, he used to look at the sun filtring lightly though the curtains, thinking about the upcoming day and how boring was his life. But not anymore. 

Now that he had Mitchell in his life, Anders still loved to wake up early, but not for the same reasons. Now, he just had to turn his head a little bit to lay his eyes on the person who lighted up his days (and life). Of course he would never say it out loud, and definitively not to the man himself, but the smile on his lips when he woke up and felt Mitchell curled up behind him meant everything. He used to turn around slowly not to wake the vampire but to watch the brunet sleep peacefully. The man had bad dreams occasionally, even if he had started a new life here in Auckland, he could still remember his past and its demons. But the night when this happened, Anders was here for him. Just like the vampire was here when his brothers were rough towards him. They were just here for each other, and it was their little secret. Their relationship was special, just like the fact that Anders being in a relationship was even incredible itself. And it was the very first proof that their love, their relationship and their life was something people would probably not understand. But they didn't care. Because in those little moments, stolen from the time that was running away too fast, they were just Anders and Mitchell, and they didn't have to hide anything to anyone. They were one. 

So when Anders used to wake up on the morning lights a few minutes before his alarm, he loved to watch Mitchell sleep like an angel. He smiled lightly every morning, playing with the brunet’s chest hair and kissing him tenderly when it was time for him to get up. And then Mitchell groaned every single time, closing his arms around the blond god (who would scream but not really complain about it after all) to hug him during a few minutes, kissing his neck and jaw lightly. Anders tried to protest everytime, but Mitchell knew him too much. A few kisses more heated than the firsts and the blond was panting under him, asking for more, desperate to be laid. And most of the time, it would end up in morning sex, which had the power to get Anders (very) late every damn morning. 

But Dawn was the only one to complain at the end.


End file.
